Under the Stars
by tutorgirl25
Summary: Brooke and Lucas are expecting a baby. Haley lives with her son. What happens when Nathan runs into old friends once again, ten years later? Also, Lucas has a secret that will affect everyone around him?please read and comment!
1. Chapter 1

**Haley**

My name is Haley James. I used to be Haley Scott, but that's a whole other story. I live in Tree Hill with my wonderful son Tyler and my two best friends. I went to Stanford, but came back after four years. I am now a kindergarten teacher at Tree Hill Elementary. Tyler and I have a life of our own. And we enjoy every minute of it.

**Brooke**

I'm Brooke Scott. I used to be Brooke Davis, but 6 years ago I married my wonderful husband Lucas Scott. I design clothes for women. And now, I also design maternity clothes. I live in Tree Hill, just like always. I went to the University of North Carolina. I have a great life, most of the time. And absolutely love it,

**Lucas**

I'm Lucas Scott, I live in Tree Hill with my beautiful wife Brooke, and soon I will be leaving with our baby, who is due in December. 2 months! Brooke and I are so excited. The nursery is almost finished and we have so many clothes. I am the English teacher at Tree Hill High as well as the basketball coach for the Tree Hill Ravens, who are just starting their season.

**Nathan**

My name is Nathan Scott, I graduated from Duke University last year, where I played four years of college basketball. I'm still living near Duke, and helping out the team as well as giving seminars to kids about college basketball. I left Tree Hill the day I went to college and came back for one Christmas. I guess I don't go back because it brings back too many memories. Not that it makes me think of Haley more, I couldn't possibly. I mean, almost ten years later, and I still think of her every minute.

**Haley**

"Tyler!" I called from the bottom of the stairs "You're gonna be late for school!"

"Coming mom!" he called running down the stairs.

Tyler is tall and has beautiful blue eyes. He is the best basketball player in the whole middle school. He is a spitting image of…… well we'll get to that part later.

"There are waffles on the table." I told him, handing him a glass of orange juice. "I have parent teacher conferences tonight so when you walk home go straight to Aunt Brooke's.

"Okay.' He told me.

He finished his waffles, and grabbed his backpack from the chair.

"You ready for your spelling test?" I asked him

"Yes mom." He said.

Tyler was very smart for his age too. I could also talk to him like he was an adult. He could carry on an adult conversation since he was five.

"I love you." I said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Love you too." He told me, before he headed out the door. I watched him walk to the corner where he met a few of his friends and started to walk to school.

I got dressed and headed to Karen's Café where Brooke and I meet every morning for coffee before work.

It's pretty great not having to go to work until 8:30 every morning.

**Brooke**

"Good morning pretty girl." Lucas says to me as he walks down the stairs.

"Good morning. Ice cream?" I asked, offering the carton of ice cream that's in front of me on the kitchen table.

"I'm good." He said

He has made fun of me over the past few weeks since I have been having ice cream for breakfast and pancakes for dinner.

_It must be a pregnancy thing_ He tells me constantly.

I guess it is.

"Well, I better go." I said, standing up and putting the ice cream away.

"Okay. Tell Haley I said hi." Lucas told me

"I will." I said walking over to him.

"I love you." He said, kissing me on the forehead, his hand on my big belly.

"I love you too." I said before walking out the door.

**Lucas**

The bell rang and I got into the classroom right on time. 7: 30.

"Good morning class." I say to the big group of kids sitting in front of me.

There are a few good morning, and hi's throughout the class.

"So, who read the next chapter of Julius Caesar last night?" I asked

About 4 student out of 25 raised their hands.

"That's what I figured." I said to them

'Why do we have to read it?" one kid asked me.

"Well, you do have to get an education. And last time I looked, that's what school was for." I told them, sitting on the desk.

"But we have social lives." Another kid said.

"So. You can do homework then go out and do whatever you kids do after that." I said

They all gave me a weird look.

"Oh please. I was in high school once too. Trust me, I know what you do at night." I told them smiling.

A few kids actually looked surprised.

"What, you thought I was never did anything stupid in high school?" I asked, looking them in the eye

"Well……no" one kid said

"Well, you have a lot to learn." I said, before taking out my book and calling on a kid to read the first paragraph of the book.

**Nathan**

I have a seminar today. Somewhere. I have to go and talk to some kids about basketball. Not too hard really.

I talked to Luke last night; I hadn't talked to him in a few weeks. I guess I'll have a niece of nephew soon too.

"Mr. Scott? Are you ready?" the secretary, Marie, came in my office and asked.

"Yea, I'm coming." I answered standing up "Thanks."

I got into the car with my boss.

"Good morning." I said as I got it. Let's just say that my boss isn't the most friendly person on the planet.

"Nathan." He said, giving me a small nod. Which in his case means hello or good morning or how are you. However you interpret it.

The driver drove for a while. I didn't ask where we were going. The boss didn't like to be asked questions.

"Let's stop here." He said to the driver. "I need coffee."

"Here Nathan, go get me a regular coffee." He then said to me.

I looked out the door "I. I can't." I said, not opening the door.

"Nathan. Go get me a coffee." He said in his mad voice.

I paused and realized I had no choice.

I got out of the car and walked slowly inside. Praying that there was no one in there.

"Can I help you?" a young girl behind the counter asked

"Yea, can I get a regular coffee please?" I asked, my hand shaking.

"Sure. Can you just hold on a second? We need to make another pot." She asked

"Um. Okay." I said, hoping it wouldn't take to long.

"So, then he made the shot and won the team their first game" I heard a voice behind me.

"I wish I was there! That must have been great!" another voice said.

"Oh, it was." The first voice said.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder "Excuse me? Are you in line?" the girl asked, and I turned around

"Oh my god." The girl in back of me said.

"Brooke?" I said, she didn't look too much different.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I'm just on my way to a seminar." I told her

But my eyes drifted to the girl standing in back of her.

"Hi Nathan." She said quietly.

"Hi." I tried to say, but even that would barely come out.

"How've you been?" Haley asked

"Um. Okay." I said "How about you?"

"I'm good Nathan. Really good." She told me.

"Here you go." The woman behind the counter said to me. Handing me the coffee.

"Thanks." I said, then I turned back to Haley "Well, I have to go. It was really good seeing you." I told her

"You too." She said to me as I started to walk out "Hey Nate?" i heard her call

"Yea?" I asked, turning around

"I still have the same number. You know, if you ever want to talk." She told me

I smiled "Yea, okay. Bye Haley." I said before walking out.

I didn't want to leave at that point. She looked so beautiful.

**Brooke**

"Oh my god." I said to Haley as she sat down with her coffee.

"I can't believe it." She said to me

"Me neither.' I said "He looks great though, you have to admit"

"Yea, he really did." Haley agreed.

"So, do you hope he calls?" I asked

"Um. I don't know. A part of me does. And a part of me doesn't want to reopen that again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter! Please read and comment! more comments more updates!**

**Lucas**

I never really knew what to make of Brooke when our two separate worlds collided. I obviously knew her from her reputation, but it wasn't until I really got to know her that I realized who she really was. Brooke opened her heart up to me and let me in, all the way. This girl, who never wanted a commitment, committed to me. And yes, she broke my heart before too. But, looking back, I realized that I broke her heart too, without even realizing the pain and heartache she was going through. Then of course, we fell in love and the story goes on from there.

Now, as I look at her laying beside me in bed, trying to figure out what our life ahead will be like.

And whether I should tell her the secret I have been keeping for a while now. It's not like I can keep it from her any longer. I just can't bear to tell her, I can't bear to see her heart broken.

**Haley**

I can't believe I actually saw him. I missed Nathan so much, though I would never let anyone know that. Part of me hopes he calls, I would love to talk to him again, hear his voice flowing through my ears.

"Mom, I'm home!" I heard Tyler call as the front door shut

But what about Tyler? How do I tell Nathan that I have a son?

"Hi baby." I said, walking into the kitchen where he put his backpack down.

"Hi mom." he said to me, kissing me on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Long." I told him "Did you have fun at Aunt Brooke and Uncle Luke's?"

"Yea, Uncle Luke and I went to the River Court for a while." he told me

"That sounds fun." I said, handing him a glass of water

"Thanks." he said to me, before sitting down and doing his homework.

I don't think I can tell Nathan, I just can't. Tyler and I have a life of our own now. It's always been us against the world.

**Nathan**

I'm coming home from my seminar today. I am debating whether to stop in Tree Hill or not. Lucas called and said he needed to talk to me soon, about something.

"Excuse me." I said, tapping the driver on the shoulder "Could you pull off here?"

"Sure." he said, taking the exit that said, Tree Hill.

"I have no clue why I'm doing this." I said, accidentally out loud.

"Because you want to fix what's been broken?" the driver asked me.

"Yea, I guess. It's just that I haven't been back at all. The only person I talk to from here is my brother. And my ex-wife lives here, and I don't know if I can face her." I told him, wondering why I am telling a stranger all of this.

"Can you let me out here?" I asked him, as he was coming into Tree Hill by the River Court.

"Sure. Be careful." he said to me.

"Thanks." I said, getting out of the car.

I first walked to the River Court. My favorite place in the world. I sat on the bleachers for what seemed like hours, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey mister." a boy said. "You wanna play?"

"No, you go ahead." I said to him,

"Okay." he said. But instead of going to play he sat down next to me.

"So, you new here?" he asked me

"Ehh, not really. I mean, I grew up here but moved away ten years ago." I told him

"How come?" he asked

"I guess it just got to be too much."

"My mom has lived here her whole life too. My aunt and uncle also." he told me

"Oh yea?" I asked, curious.

"Yep. She is a school teacher. And my Uncle coaches the Ravens basketball team." he said

My heart stopped for a second, Lucas was the basketball coach.

"What's your name?" I asked him

"Tyler. Tyler James." he told me

I stopped for a second and stared at him "And how old did you say you were?"

"I didn't. I'm 10."

I got up and started walking. It couldn't be. There was no way.

**Lucas**

"Luke!" I heard Brooke call from downstairs as I was getting ready "You're gonna be late for school!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled down

I said goodbye to Brooke and headed to school.

When I got there, the bell rang and the students sat down.

"Good morning class." I said

There were a few mumbles of good mornings and hello's throughout the classroom

"So, did everyone have a good weekend?" I asked

Most kids said yes, with the occasional no's around the classroom too.

"Well, I did too." I started, "I bet that----" my voice drifted away to see Principal Turner at the door.

"Mr. Scott?" he said, coming inside. "You have a visitor."

Nathan walked in behind him. I hadn't seen him in such a long time.

"Nathan?" I asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come and visit." he said

"Come on in." I offered, and Nathan stepped inside as Principal Turner left.

"Class, this is my brother, Nathan Scott." I told them

"Aren't you the basketball player?" one kid asked

"Yea. I am." he said

He looked around the classroom, it was his old English class, and it brought back so many memories.

I told the class to talk amongst themselves for a minute and Nathan and I stood in the front of the room and talked quietly.

"Luke?" Nathan asked "Did, does, Haley have a son?" he asked me stumbling on his words

"Why?" I asked him

"Well, there was a little boy at the River Court before school today, and he said his last name was James." he told me

_Uh-oh_ I thought. _This isn't good._

"Listen, Haley is off today, so why don't you go talk to her?" I offered "And we can talk later"

"That's the thing. I don't know if I am ready to talk to Haley just yet."

"Nathan, you need too. She misses you so much, though she'll never admit it. Just talk to her." I told him

And with that he left, hopefully to talk to the love of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally i can update. sorry about the delay. here is the next chapter. they will come quickly since i have had so much time to write because of the problem fanfiction was having.

here you go. another update will come in an hour or two. once i get a little feedback.

****

Haley

"Brooke!" I called from the back of the shop as I was looking over some itinerary for her "How many dresses are you supposed to get in?"

"Four!" I heard her call from the front of the shop.

I went in the storage room to look for the dresses, this I what I do on my day off, when the middle school doesn't have school.

I heard the door open and close, customers must be early today.

"Okay, I think I got the right ones." I said to Brooke, walking out of the back room and into the main store. "What else do you need?" I asked, lifting my head

I stood there for a second, to comprehend who was in the doorway.

"Um, hi" Nathan said "I was just coming to see if Brooke knew where you were." he said to me

"Now that I think of it" Brooke started "I don't need you anymore, you can go."

"Brooke….." I said, knowing she just wanted me to be alone with Nathan

"Go. Go talk." she told me

Nathan stepped outside to give Brooke and I a chance to talk.

A few seconds later, I walked outside and stood in front of Nathan.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this." he said to me

"No, it's okay." I said

"You wanna walk?" he asked

"Sure."

We walked for a while and ended up at the docks.

My cell phone rang as we got there.

"Hello?" I answered

The voice on the other end was one very familiar.

"Okay. We're at the Docks." I said into the phone before hanging up.

"Listen, my son had to leave his friend's early and I don't want him being home alone. I told him I'd meet him at the River Court." I told him

"Oh, okay. I guess, um, I'll get going." he said to me

I thought for a second "No, you drove here, so you could take a walk with me." I said

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Sure."

We walked for a little bit in silence until we got to the River Court where Tyler was waiting.

"Hey mom." he said to me, giving me a hug

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey, you're the guy that was here last week." he said to Nathan

"So, you two have met before?" I asked, curious.

"Just briefly." Nathan said quickly

"Well then, Nathan this is Tyler, Tyler this is Nathan." I said

Tyler shook Nathan's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Tyler said.

Then, I heard another voice behind us "Hey." Lucas said

"Lunch break?" Tyler asked him

"Yep" Lucas said, grabbing the basketball from Tyler

"Hey!" Tyler said, laughing and running after Luke

Lucas shot the basket and Tyler got the rebound, and passed it to Luke who through it to Nathan.

"I don't know." Nathan said, unsure of what I wanted.

He looked at me for approval "Go ahead." I said smiling.

I sat on the bleachers and watched Lucas, Nathan, and Tyler play a game of basketball. Laughing, and joking around the whole time.

It was amazing. The three men who mean the most to me in my life, right there, together for the first time.

After 30 minutes, Lucas had to get back to school. He offered to take Tyler with him, and I agreed. It would give Nathan and I some time to talk.

"So." Nathan started "You're not married?"

"Um, no. I'm not." I told him quietly.

"Oh."

"Nathan, about Tyler….." I started

"It's okay. You can tell me when you're ready." he said to me

"I don't want you to be upset with me Nathan." I told him in tears.

"Haley, I just want to know. I'm not gonna be upset. Maybe a little disappointed but not……" he started but I cut him off, I couldn't take it anymore.

"He's yours Nathan." I said, realizing there were tears streaming down my face.

I expected him to walk away, or yell, or something. But instead I felt arms around me, holding me tight.

****

Brooke

Later that night, Lucas came home. He was over his mom's so by the time he got home I was in bed. He climbed in next to me, and I looked at him.

"Luke?" I asked, looking in his eyes.

"Yea?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would you think something was wrong?" he asked

"Luke, you know when something is bothering me, I know that. But you don't open up as much with me, but I can tell something is bothering you, and I want to know what it is." I told him

"Brooke." he said, tears were in his eyes. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Luke? What's wrong?" I asked, then realizing I have tears in my eyes too

"Brooke, I have something to tell you. But before I do, I just want you to know that I love you very much and we're gonna get through this together." he told me

I stared at him through my watery eyes.

"Brooke, I was at the doctor a few weeks ago, and I. I. I have cancer Brooke." Lucas told me.

I fell into his arms and burst into tears.

I couldn't be hearing this. Lucas Scott, my husband, could not have cancer, he is the healthiest person I know.

"You can't." I cried "You just can't."

He stoked my hair and I could hear the hurt in his voice "We're gonna get through this pretty girl, it's all gonna be okay. I promise you."

****


	4. Chapter 4

here is the next chapter. another one will be up within the next hour or two. please comment!

**Nathan**

I woke up the following morning on Haley's couch.

"Morning." she said quietly to me, handing me a hot cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I said to her

"So, what are we gonna do?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

Truthfully, I had no clue. And I was scared to death. But at the same time I knew that Tyler needed a father in his life.

"I really don't know Haley." I said truthfully

"Yea, me neither" she said, putting her head in her hands.

"Haley?" I asked

"Yea?"

"Um, I was wondering. Maybe we could talk over dinner tonight?" I surprised myself by asking

"I'd like that." she said standing up as the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered

Her facial expression immediately changed.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

She listened for a few seconds "Okay, we'll be right over."

As she hung up, I stood up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It was Brooke, she was crying. She said she wanted you and me to come over." Haley told me

We headed off to Brooke and Lucas'.

****

Haley

I didn't know what news Brooke was going to tell Nathan and I as we knocked on the door of their house. I guess I was going to find out.

Brooke opened the door and had a tear-stained face.

She fell into my arms.

"Shhhhh." I said, hugging her tight "Brooke, what happened?" I asked, as I led her to the couch.

"It's Lucas." she said, sitting down, me sitting next to her "He's sick."

"What kind of sick?" I asked, unsure of what she meant.

"Luke has cancer Haley." she said, bursting into tears once again.

She put her head against my chest and I stroked her hair.

"I don't want him to die." she said between breathes

"Shhhh, he's not going too." I said, not crying because I knew I had to stay strong for Brooke.

"Where is Lucas?" I asked her after a few minutes.

"In the back yard."

I nodded to Nathan to go find Luke while I stayed with Brooke.

To tell you the truth, it wasn't so I could stay with Brooke, it was because I was scared to talk to Lucas.

****

Lucas

I was standing on the pavement, looking at the basketball net, thinking that I may not ever get the chance to teach my son or daughter to play basketball.

"Hey." I heard Nathan say.

"I shouldn't have told her." I told him "It was so stupid. With the baby coming and all…."

"Luke, it would've been much worse if you hadn't told her." he told me

"I don't know what to do Nathan." I said, on the verge of tears

"Luke, you're strong, I know that. You're gonna get through this. We all are. Together."

"So, does that mean you're staying for a while?" I asked

"Yea, I guess it does." he said smiling

I walked up to him and he put his arms around me. I missed my brother so much. And was so happy to have him back.

****

Brooke

Lucas and I are going to the doctor today. I'm so scared. He has to be okay, he just has to be.

"Luke, I'll be in the car!" I called to him

"Coming" he said, walking downstairs and kissing me, before following me into the car.

The drive to the doctor's was silent. Neither of us knew what to say.

"Mr. Scott." we heard the nurse call.

We followed her into a small room where she told us they'd be taking a lot of tests today, and that we had to be patient.

"Um, thanks." Lucas said to the not so friendly nurse.

I was in the room for 3 hours while Lucas had the tests done. Then the two of us sat in the room for almost 2 hours more, until the doctor finally came in.

"Lucas." the doctor said, walking in and shaking Lucas' hand

The doctor turned to me "And this must be your wife."

"Brooke." I told him, shaking his hand.

"So, how did the tests come out?" Lucas asked

"Well Lucas, we don't have great news" he told us

Luke grabbed my hand

"You see, we caught the cancer at a very late stage."

"So, what does that mean?" I asked.

"It mean Mrs. Scott, that with the type of cancer he has, his kidneys will start to fail." he told us

"Can't he get a kidney transplant?" I asked, hoping for a good answer

"Well Mrs. Scott, that isn't all. Not only will his kidneys fail, we can fix that. But his liver will stop working." he told us

I squeezed Lucas' hand.

"What." Lucas asked, stumbling on his words "Are the chances that I will make it?"

"Well Lucas, truthfully, they aren't so good." the doctor said

"Oh god." I cried.

Lucas stroked my hair. I put my head in his chest, muffling my cries

"How long doctor?" I heard Lucas asked

I didn't want to hear the answer.

"Well, you'll start declining in health quickly. But, it could be anywhere from 3 weeks to 3 months." he said before walking out.

"Luke!" I cried.

"Shhhh." he said, but I could hear his quiet cries too.

****

Haley

Nathan is staying at my house again tonight. Tyler loves playing basketball with him. We still haven't told Tyler that Nathan is his father though. And I'm sort of worried too.

"Haley, are you ready?" Nathan asked, coming into the kitchen where I was helping Tyler finish his homework.

"Yea. Karen is walking over now." I told him

"Where are you guys going?" Tyler asked

"Dinner." I told him

Karen opened the door

"Have fun." Tyler said, getting up to greet Karen

We said goodbye to Karen and got in the car.

"So, where are we going?" I asked Nathan

"You'll see." he said smiling

We drove for a few minutes and he pulled up to a very familiar restaurant.

"Nathan. I haven't been here since…..junior year." I said smiling

"Me neither." he said

This was the place where we had our first 'date' that Brooke set up for us.

We sat down and the waiter came over.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked

"I think so." I said, looking at Nathan

Nathan ordered and then looked at me "Macaroni and cheese for her please." he said to the waiter.

"You remember." I said to him. It was the same thing I had our first time here

"Of course." he told me

We talked a while and after we ate we went back to the car.

"Wanna go for a ride?" he asked

"Sure." I said

We drove towards the beach and pulled up to a very familiar house.

"Wow. It looks almost the same." I said, getting out in front of the beach house. Where we lived for a few months.

"Yea, it does." he said. I forgot that Nathan hasn't been here in 10 years.

"We had some good times here." I said

"Yea, like the time you threw up on Dan." Nathan said laughing

I laughed too.

We walked up to the beach and sat down.

It was a beautiful night, the moon was shining right over the ocean.

I looked at Nathan and smiled.

He smiled back. And the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. I accepted the kiss, and we kissed for a long time. I felt the sand beneath my feet.

I missed this so much.

The next morning, I walked into the living room where Nathan and Tyler were watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Good morning." I said to them

"Good morning." they both said back

"Mom. Can we go to the River Court?" Tyler asked

"Sure." I told him. Go get ready.

I was watching Nathan and Tyler play basketball. When I caught Nathan's eye, I waved him over. He sat on the bleachers next to me.

"I think it's time to tell him." I said, unsure of what I was saying

"You sure?" he asked

"Yea." I told him. Then I called to Tyler "Tyler, come here. We need to talk to you!"

"What?" he asked, walking over

"Sit down." I told him, patting next to me

After he sat down I looked at Nathan and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing" is said under my breath

"Honey, remember when you asked about your father, and I told you that he wasn't here?" I asked Tyler

"Yea." Tyler said

"Well, Nathan and I, we, um, used to be married." I started, Nathan smiled, trying to get me to keep going "And, um, he's your dad."

Nathan and I waited for Tyler's reaction. Both our hearts pounding, not wanting Tyler to be upset.

"Really?" Tyler asked

Nathan and I nodded.

"Cool!" he said, standing up.

I smiled a nervous smile

The next thing I knew, Tyler walked over to Nathan and gave him a hug.

"I always knew my dad would be awesome." Tyler said to him

I tried not to cry. This is exactly the kind of reunion I wanted. And it was actually happening.

****

Lucas

3 weeks. That's all I have. I thought as I was watching Brooke make breakfast, and watching her big belly.

We haven't talked since yesterday, she has been to torn up about the news.

"Luke, let's go over to Haley's" she said to me

"Um, okay." I said, grabbing my jacket and hers.

We walked down the street a little and knocked on Haley's door.

"Hey!" Haley said smiling "I told Tyler, he is so happy!"

"That's great." I told her, giving my best smile

"Luke, what happened? How did the appointment go?" she asked, as soon as she saw Brooke and I faces

"Let's sit." Brooke said.

Haley sent Tyler out back to play basketball Nathan sat on the couch across from Haley and I, and Brooke was still standing.

"So." Haley said

"Um, I don't have to much time Hales." I told her

"What do you mean Luke?" she asked, tears in her eyes

"Haley, they told me I have 3 weeks to 3 months."

Haley stood up, I could tell she didn't want to cry, she wanted to stay strong.

She walked into the back room

"I got her." Brooke said.

When Brooke followed Haley, I looked at Nathan. I could see he started to cry.

"I am so scared." I told him, sitting down next to him.

"Me too." he said

****

Brooke

I walked into the back room, where I sat down next to Haley, who had a picture in her hand.

"Haley." I said to her.

"this is me and Luke when we were eight." she told me

I smiled at her, putting on my bravest face

"Brooke, what are we gonna do?" she asked me

"I. I don't know." I told her

"I mean the baby is coming soon and Lucas has to be here." she said

"Now." I said to her

"What?" she asked

"The baby is coming. Now." I said, feeling a sharp contraction in my stomach

"Lucas!" Haley called "You're baby is coming!"

Nathan and Lucas stood up and ran to the back room.

"Well, you'll definitely be here for your baby." Nathan said smiling


	5. Chapter 5

next Chapter, the last one of the night. Please comment. And no, this isn't the last chapter. I have another idea for the next part of the story. Another update tomorrow with comments!

Thanks!

Haley, Lucas, and Nathan all went with Brooke to the hospital, after calling Karen to watch Tyler.

Haley and Nathan were in the waiting room. All four of them were trying to forget about the cancer, and more about the baby that will be here soon.

"Haley!" Lucas came out smiling "Brooke wants you."

Lucas sat with Nathan as Haley went into the room.

"Tutorgirl! This isn't fun." Brooke said

Haley smiled, walking over to her "Yea, I know."

Brooke had another contraction and screamed. Brooke squeezed her hand

"I don't like this." Brooke said once the contraction died down.

"Yea, but think about what you will get when it's all done." Haley said

Brooke smiled.

Haley stayed a few more minutes, kissed Brooke's cheek, and went back out to the waiting room.

"Get in there." Haley said to Lucas "The doctor said the baby should be coming soon."

Lucas jumped up and hugged Haley, before running into the hospital room.

Two hours later, Lucas came out.

"It's a girl!" he said smiling.

Haley jumped up "Oh my god! This is so great!"

"You wanna come see her?" Lucas asked

Haley didn't even answer. She ran into the room. Lucas and Nathan following.

"Haley look. Isn't she beautiful?" Brooke said, cradling the baby in her arms.

"She is." Haley said smiling "What's her name?"

"Sophia Rose." Brooke said proudly.

"Oh, that's beautiful." Haley said

Nathan and Haley stayed for a little longer before saying goodbye and going back to the house to pick up Tyler and head home.

Karen went to the hospital. She was very quiet since Lucas told her about the cancer. She couldn't bear to lose her son.

"Aunt Brooke had the baby?" Tyler asked as soon as Nathan and Haley walked in the door.

"Yes she did." Haley said

She walked over to Tyler to give him a hug.

"Mom, I have a question." Tyler said to Haley

"What?" she asked him

"Are you two gonna get married?"

"Um." Haley said, blushing "Let's take it step by step" she said before walking into the kitchen, waving for Nathan to follow her

Nathan followed, but before he walked into the kitchen he turned around to look at Tyler

I hope so Nathan mouthed to him.

Tyler smiled _Me too_ he mouthed back.

Three days later, Brooke came home. Lucas followed in back of her with Sophia in her bassinette.

Brooke started walking back to put the baby bag on their bed

"Lucas" she started to Lucas, who was walking behind her "We really have to finish the nursery beca----" she stopped in mid-sentence.

She turned to look into the room that was supposed to be the nursery, then to Lucas.

"Luke. When did you do this?" she asked, walking into a beautifully furnished nursery, that was pink with flowers.

"Oh Luke, it's beautiful." Brooke said, walking over to kiss him

She then got Sophia out of her bassinette.

"Welcome home sweetheart." she said, kissing Sophia on her forehead.

About two weeks later, the baby and everyone was going good. Lucas was getting sick more but he was braving it.

He was going to go see Karen at the café.

"I'll be back in an hour." he said, before kissing her on the forehead

"I love you." Brooke said, holding Sophia

"I love you too pretty girl." he said, then he looked at Sophia "Both of you."

Brooke was sitting on the couch with Sophia when there was a knock at the door and Haley walked in.

"Hey tutor girl" Brooke said

"Hey tigger."Haley said, sitting next to Brooke

Brooke handed her Sophia.

"Soph, this is Aunt Haley." Brooke said

Haley smiled.

The two girls sat and talked for over an hour.

"I'm gonna make some lunch since Luke should be back soon." Brooke said, walking to the kitchen

Haley, with Sophia in her hands, followed Brooke

There was another knock at the door.

"I got it." Haley said, as she and Sophia opened the door.

"Haley." Nathan said "C'mon."

"Where?" Haley asked

"It's Luke, Haley. We need to go to the hospital." Nathan said

"Oh god." Haley said, taking a deep breath and going to get Brooke.

"Brooke, we need to go to the hospital. It's Lucas." Haley said calmly

Brooke turned to her, and grabbed her coat.

"Wait, what about Sophia?" Brooke asked

"Um, you go with Nathan. I'll call Julie. Then I'll meet you over there." Haley told her

Brooke hesitated but then agreed, Julie was the other kindergarten teacher and was very close with Brooke and Haley.

After Julie came to the house to watch Sophia, Haley left.

When she got to the hospital, Brooke, Karen and Nathan were in the waiting room.

Brooke stood up as soon as she saw Haley.

"Haley, they won't tell us anything." she cried

Haley was friends with one of the doctors here. Hopefully he was working today.

Haley went to the desk and asked, and luckily he was.

Within a few minutes, the doctor was in the waiting room.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" he asked

"It's my brother-in-law, Lucas Scott. He came in here and they won't tell us what's wrong." Haley said to him

"Well, I'm not on his case, but I'll go find out." he told them

A few minutes later, the doctor walked out and called Haley over. Nathan came with her.

The doctor told them Lucas' condition and Brooke could see Haley trying not to cry.

Nathan and Haley walked back over, Nathan had his arms around her, as if he was holding her up.

"How is he?" Brooke and Karen asked at the same time.

Haley paused "I'm so sorry." she cried

Brooke just looked at Haley. Karen started to cry, Haley too.

But Brooke just sat there. She didn't believe it. She couldn't.

Her husband couldn't be dead.


	6. Chapter 6

here is the next chapter...don't worry, it's a happy chapter, i promise.

there are going to be a few more chapters before i wrap the story up...so please comment!

For the next few days, Brooke didn't talk. She didn't change her clothes, and she barely ate. Haley has been staying with Brooke to take care of Sophia. And Nathan has been living at Haley's, to take care of Tyler.

Brooke didn't go to the funeral. She sat home and looked at pictures. She couldn't bear to go and see her husband in that church.

She missed him dearly, and didn't know how she would get through. Raising Sophia, and everything else that was going on, she didn't think she could do it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! Emma is here! I'll see you after school!" Brooke heard Sophia yell from the bottom of the stairs.

Sophia is now seventeen. She is a senior at Tree Hill High. Her best friend is Emma.

Emma is Nathan and Haley's daughter.

Nathan and Haley got married just a few months after Sophia was born. Tyler was living in California and doing great.

Brooke came down the stairs as Emma walked in the door.

"Good morning Aunt Brooke." Emma said

"Good morning sweetie. You two want a ride to school?" Brooke asked the girls.

"Brady is picking us mom, don't worry." Sophia said, kissing Brooke on the cheek before she opened the front door.

"Be careful sweetie." Brooke said

"We will mom. Love you" Sophia said, shutting the door.

"Bye Aunt Brooke!" Emma yelled back as Sophia pulled her down the stairs.

Brady pulled up, with Noah in the front seat.

Noah got out and jumped to the back so the Sophia could sit next to Brady.

And everyone also knew that it was so he could sit next to Emma.

"Good morning button." Brady said to Sophia as she got it.

"Morning boyfriend.' she said, kissing him.

Emma got in the back next to Noah.

"Good morning." Noah said as she sat next to him

She smiled "You too."

They looked to the front seat where Sophia and Brady were still kissing

Emma fake coughed and Sophia turned to look at her.

"Well we're gonna be late" Emma said smiling.

Noah laughed and they drove to school.

"Hello?" Brooke answered when the phone rang.

"Good morning!" Brooke heard through the phone

"Hey tutor girl. What are you doing?" Brooke asked Haley

"Nathan is going to work and I have a few errands to run." Haley told her

"Well I have to clean the house. it's time for a good cleaning." Brooke said

"You need some help?" Haley asked

"Nah, I'll be fine. Thanks though." Brooke told her

"Well I'll stop over later anyways." Haley said before hanging up.

Brooke sighed and pulled up her long brown hair. She really didn't want to clean on her day off but she knew she had too.

She grabbed the broom and started to clean.

By noon Brooke had swept, vacuumed, and dusted the whole house. Now she just needed to organize some things.

Just as she was about to start on the bookcase, the door opened.

"Tutorgirl!" Brooke said as Haley walked in

"Hey, I brought some coffee." Haley said, handing a cup to Brooke and sitting on the couch.

"Thanks." Brooke said "I have to get this bookcase straightened up."

"You need help?" Haley asked

"No, you can watch." Brooke told her

Haley smiled and watched her best friend start to take book after book out of the bookcase.

The bookcase took up the whole wall of the living room. It is the biggest collection of books Haley has ever seen in one house.

But a book hasn't been added to it in seventeen years.

Most books were Shakespeare, or long books that Brooke never even bothered to look at.

But she pulled out something larger than a book, and realized that it wasn't a book at all, it was the scrapbook Lucas gave to her on graduation. She remembered promising herself she would read it as soon as everything from graduation died down, she must have put it away and never read it.

She put in down next to her. She wanted to read it, but by herself. She wasn't sure exactly what was in it.

Brooke finished cleaning up the bookcase while talking to Haley. When she was finished Haley stood up.

"Well, I better get home. The girls should be home soon." Haley said to Brooke, as she walked towards the door "Oh, and Nathan has to go to a meeting tonight so I was thinking maybe you and me and the girls can hang out?"

"Sounds fun!" Brooke said

"Great. I'll call you soon." Haley said before walking out the door and down the street to her house.

While Brooke was in the kitchen fixing herself a snack, she heard the door open, and then she heard chattering.

"Mom, we're home!" Sophia called from the living room

"Hey sweetie." Brooke said coming out of the kitchen to see Sophia, Emma, Brady, and Noah

Brooke said hi to everyone else and asked if they wanted a snack.

Of course, the boys agreed.

They all went into the kitchen and the kids sat at the table.

"So, how was school?" Brooke asked everyone

"Good." they all said at the same time.

"So you two, first basketball game is two weeks right?" Brooke asked Noah and Brady. They were both on varsity for all four years.

"Can't wait Mrs. S." Brady said

Noah agreed.

Brooke put some crackers and cookies on the table, and a pitcher of iced tea.

They all thanked her and grabbed a cookie.

Emma and Sophia were talking and when the looked up the cookies were gone.

"Brady!" Sophia said loudly. "Noah!"

"Sorry." Brady said smiling "We were hungry.

"Yea, I see that." Emma said

Noah's cell phone rang. He looked at it and stood up.

"It's my mom. I have to get home. I'll talk to you guys later?" Noah said

"All right c'ya." Brady said

Sophia said goodbye but Emma stood up.

"Yea, I have to get home too. My mom wants me home by 3." Emma told them

"Okay, call me later." Sophia said

"I will Soph." Emma said "Bye Aunt Brooke."

"Bye sweetie."

Noah and Emma both walked into the living room and out the door.

"You want company on your walk home?" Noah asked her

"Sure." Emma said

They talked about school on the short walk home, and Noah walked her to the porch.

"Thanks for walking me home." Emma said :"I'll see you sometime soon."

"Okay." Noah said as Emma was opening the front door.

"Hey Emma?" Noah said

Emma turned back around to face him.

"Um, I was wondering, if maybe tomorrow night, if you weren't busy, you maybe would want to go to dinner?" Noah asked her

"I'd love to." Emma said smiling.

"Great. I'll call you tomorrow." he said before she shut the door.

Emma leaned against the door and smiled.

She hadn't gone out with anyone before, well for real. Her and Sophia were the most popular girls all through high school and Emma had gotten asked out plenty of times. But she usually said she was busy, or she went with them and dreaded the night. But she really liked Noah, she always had.

"Hales!" Nathan called from the front door "I have to go!"

"Okay!" Haley called back before coming to say goodbye

"Have fun tonight." Nathan told her

"We will." Haley replied

Nathan kissed her "I love you."

"I love you too."

Just as Nathan was leaving Emma came downstairs.

"Go say goodbye to your father." Haley told her

"Bye dad." Emma said, running up to Nathan and giving him a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too sweet heart. Be good tonight."

"Okay."

"No he didn't!" Brooke and Haley heard Sophia yell from the living room.

Brooke and Haley walked in with hot chocolate and handed two cups to the girls.

"Who did what?" Brooke asked

"Noah asked Emma out!" Sophia yelled.

Emma stared at Sophia.

"What?" Sophia said "You never told me to keep it a secret."

"That's because I didn't even get a chance to finish the story." Emma told her

Haley and Brooke sat on the couch next to the girls.

"When are you going?" Haley asked

"Tomorrow night!" Sophia said

"Thanks Emma" Emma said to Sophia.

Sophia smiled at her.

"Are you excited?" Brooke asked

Emma paused, then smiled "Yea."

They talked about what she was going to wear, then Haley got up.

"Okay, what movie?" she asked, walking to the television.

They finally decided.

Haley turned on The Breakfast Club.

"Emma, can you throw me a pillow?" Brooke asked Emma, who was sitting on the other end of the couch.

Emma picked up the pillow and threw it, knowing she wasn't throwing it at Brooke.

It hit Sophia.

"Hey!" Sophia said, before grabbing another pillow and throwing it back at Emma

This went on for a few minutes, until Haley and Brooke got it on it. They all laughed and wacked each other with the pillows.

They finally sat down, out of breath.

"Haven't had one of those in a long time." Haley said

"That's cause your old mom." Emma said jokingly

"Hey!" Haley said, nudging her

"I haven't either." Brooke said "Probably since that night that we had that fight."

"What fight?" Emma and Sophia asked

Brooke and Haley laughed "Let's just say that Aunt Brooke did something she shouldn't have in my apartment." Haley said

Brooke and Haley started cracking up. Emma and Sophia were so confused, they didn't even both to try to figure it out.

Brooke and Haley fell asleep by the time the movie was over, so Sophia and Emma went out back to talk.

It was something that they haven't had time to do in a while. Just talk about whatever they wanted, with each other. And they like to do that.

The next morning, Brooke and Haley were sitting at the kitchen table when Emma and Sophia walked in.

"Mom, can Soph and I go out?" Emma asked Haley

"Yea, that's fine. Where are you going?" Haley asked

"Over to Brady's."

"Okay, be good."

After the girls left, Haley looked at Brooke.

"We raised some pretty great girls, huh?" Haley said to Brooke

"We did." Brooke agreed. She paused for a second, then kept talking "You know, Soph reminds me of Lucas so much. I mean, it scares me sometimes. The way she talks and moves, it's like Lucas is back."

"Yea, I know. It's pretty weird." Haley said

"It is." Brooke said, then she remembered about the scrapbook, that she has yet to read.

"Hales, I'm gonna run home for a little bit. I'll come back later." Brooke said

"Okay. Bye Tigger." Haley said as Brooke walked out the door.

Brooke walked home, but didn't open the scrapbook right away. She knew that it would bring back so many memories that haven't been touched in so many years.

She just hung around the house a little. Sophia came home and then left to help Emma get ready for her date with Noah.

By the time she worked up the courage to open the book, it was dark out.

She walked out back and sat on the glider that Lucas had set up for her. She looked at the side of it where it said 'My pretty girl'. Brooke smiled, she hadn't sat out here for years.

She looked up at the sky and the stars were beautiful tonight.

She took a deep breath and opened the book.

http://img481.imageshack.us/my.php?imagemyprettygirlns3.jpg

She was stuck on the first page. The pictures were ones that she forgot all about. She started to cry.

She looked up at the stars as a shooting star was falling.

She didn't close the book, but she went inside and laid on the couch.

She looked out the window and up at the stars, and closed her eyes……………..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later she heard the door open.

"Sorry pretty girl, I forgot my keys." she heard.

She sat up "Lucas?"

"Yes?" he asked, realizing she looked confused.

"You're here?"

"Um, I just forgot my keys. I'll be back in an hour." he said

"How long was I sleeping?" Brooke asked him

"Just a few minutes." he said.

Brooke paused. She couldn't believe that everything that had just happened was a dream.

"I'll be back." Lucas said, about to shut the door.

Brooke jumped up and ran to him "I love you so much."

"I love you too pretty girl. Until the end of time." he said, kissing her.

She walked back to the couch and looked at her baby, who was laying in the bassinette next to the couch.

"Well, you're gonna grow up to be a wonderful girl." Brooke said smiling, still shocked by the dream she just had.


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke was much happier, not that she realized the dream wasn't true. Well at least for now. I mean, Lucas still has the cancer, but he's still here with her.

The second that Sophia went back to sleep, Brooke got on the computer and started looking up everything about the cancer that Lucas has. She looked up good doctor's that could possibly have a cure, the symptoms, and of course, how much time he has.

Lucas came home an hour later, just like he had said.

"What're you doing?" he asked Brooke as he walked up to her

"Just looking up some stuff." she told him

He smiled at his wonderful wife, thinking about how wonderful she really was, how he couldn't live without her.

"So" Brooke started, turning towards him "I really don't like this doctor you're seeing. He doesn't give us any answered and there has to be a treatment. I found a few doctors, sort of far away but I'm gonna call and talk to them."

"Thank you." Lucas said, pulling his hand through her hair "So much."

"Nathan!" Haley called from the kitchen "Do you want to go to dinner at Brooke and Lucas' tonight?"

Nathan walked into the kitchen "Sounds great." he said

Haley hung up with Brooke and went back to washing the dishes. Nathan walked up and took the rag and dish out of her hand "I got it."

"Thanks" Haley said to him.

"Hi mom." Tyler said, coming into the kitchen with his backpack on his back "Hi Nate."

"Hey buddy." Nathan and Haley both said at the same time. Smiling at each other when they did.

Tyler sat down at the counter and Haley sat next to him. Nathan dried his hands and handed him a glass of water.

"Mom, I have a new music teacher. Mrs. Carter left." Tyler told Haley

"Oh yea? Anyone I know?" Haley asked.

"No, he said he just moved back here. His name is Mr. Keller." Tyler told them

Haley laughed and Tyler looked at her.

"Do you know his first name?" Nathan asked

"Nope." Tyler said

"Can you find it out for mommy?" Haley asked him

"Sure." he said to her

Tyler went upstairs to change and Nathan sat down next to Haley

"What if it's really him?" Haley asked

"I doubt it. I mean, why would Chris Keller come back here?" Nathan asked

"True." Haley said "Ugh, but if it is that means he is teaching my…….our son"

Brooke was finishing getting dinner ready when Haley and Nathan walked in, Tyler trailing behind them.

"Tutorgirl!" Brooke said "I haven't talked to you all day!"

"Hey tigger. Good day?" Haley asked

"Yea, it was actually." Brooke said, putting the salad on the table.

They all sat down.

"So" Brooke started "I called a doctor in New Jersey today. I mean, it's a little bit of a drive but he possibly has something that could cure the cancer."

"That's great Brooke!" Haley said

"Yea, it is. We're going tomorrow." Brooke told them

"Do you want us to watch Sophie?" Haley asked

"Would you mind?" Brooke said

"Not at all!"

The next day, Brooke and Lucas headed out bright and early for New Jersey, after dropping Sophia off with Haley.

They got there just in time for the appointment.

The nurse sat them in the room and told them the doctor would be right in. Of course, according to doctor time, that meant almost an hour.

"Mr. Scott?" the doctor said as he walked in.

Brooke, who had her head on Lucas' shoulder, sat up.

"Doctor." Lucas said

"And you must be Brooke." he said to Brooke "The one I talked with yesterday."

"Yes sir." Brooke replied.

They talked with the doctor for a while and he took a few tests.

Then, about an hour later, he came back with the news.

"Well Mr. Scott, it seems that we do have a treatment that could is almost guaranteed to work." the doctor told them

"What are we waiting for?" Brooke asked

"Well, it is very expensive, and there is one other problem." the doctor told them

"What?" Lucas asked

"You would not be able to have kids." he told them

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other.

Brooke knew that both their dreams were to have kids, and raise a family. They wanted three or four kids.

"Oh." Lucas said

"Listen, I'll let you think about it. But we need your decision as soon as possible. This treatment needs to get done soon." the doctor said

As he was about to walk out Lucas stood up.

"I'll do it." he said

"Lucas?" Brooke asked

He turned to Brooke "Brooke, if I don't do this, then I won't be here. For you. Or Sophie. And I need to be here. I need to do this Brooke."

Brooke was surprised. Of course, _she_ wanted him to go through with the procedure, but she didn't think he would.

I guess even when you think you know a person………………..

Around 3:00, Tyler was at his friend's house and Sophia was asleep.

Nathan came up to Haley, who was sitting out back on the deck.

"Hales?" Nathan asked, walking up to her

"Hmmm?" Haley asked, putting down her book and looking up at him.

"I need to talk to you." he said

"What?"

"Well, my job just called, and they need me back. I took a few weeks off because of Lucas, but they said if I don't go back I'll lose my job…." he told her

Haley stood up "You're kidding right?"

"Haley…."

"No, Nathan you came here, and silly me, I thought you maybe were trying to get me back. And then you find out you have a son….I figured you'd stay here longer then, I don't know. A few weeks!"

"Haley, that's not fair." Nathan said calmly.

"No, you know what's not fair? You coming here, living with me, becoming friends with my son. And now you are leaving?" Haley yelled "What about Tyler? Because I sure as hell aren't gonna tell him you are leaving. He is gonna be devastated Nathan!"

"Haley, I know…." he said

"Well you obviously don't…"

"I'm leaving tonight." Nathan told her, before walking back inside.

She sat down in the chair. Before she realized it, she was crying.  
How could he do this to her?

More importantly, how could he do this to Tyler?

Brooke didn't realize how advanced doctors had gotten, the doctor told them that by tonight, he could get rid of the cancer.

Here's the catch though. It was a 100,000 dollar procedure

When the doctor had left for a second, Lucas turned to Brooke.

"Brooke, we can't afford this. I mean with Sophia and all, we will never be able to pay for it." Lucas said

"Yea, well I won't be able to live without you. And I think that's a little more important right now." Brooke told him

"Brooke…."

"Luke, we'll find a way. It's fine. Really."

The doctor walked in and told him the procedure took about 45 minutes, and since there were no more patients tonight, that he could do it right now if Lucas wanted.

Later that night, Brooke and Lucas were driving home. Lucas was still drowsy from the medication, and he felt like he had the flu, but the doctor said that was normal.

Brooke's phone rang and she picked it up. "Hey tutor girl."

"Hey Brooke. How are you guys?" Haley asked

"It's all gone!" Brooke yelled

"What? Oh Brooke that's so great!" Haley said

Brooke listened to her best friend for a second then spoke up.

"Hales? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Haley said

Brooke could tell that she wasn't.

"Haley." Brooke said, expecting an answer.

"Nathan is leaving. He's going back to his house." Haley said, Brooke looked at Lucas for a second.

"Oh Hales. Listen, we'll talk about it as soon as we get home. It's gonna be find." Brooke told her before hanging up.

Brooke and Lucas got home around 11:00 that night. Brooke got Lucas to bed and then walked right over to Haley's.

When Haley opened the door it looked like she had been crying. She had a cup of coffee in her hand, and a opened book in the chair she had been sitting in.

Haley took one step towards Brooke and Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley's neck.

Haley took a deep breath and tried not to cry.

They sat down and Haley was silent for a second.

"I" Haley started "I just can't figure out why he would do that."

"Oh honey. I'm sorry." Brooke whispered in her ear.

Brooke sat with her for a while, until Sophia woke up.

Brooke came out of the bedroom with Sophia in her hands.

"Well, I better get home. I'll come over in the morning. And I'll ask Luke to call Nate, okay?" Brooke said to Haley

"Thanks." Haley said.

"Night."

The next morning, Brooke woke up at 5:30 to feed Sophia. She usually stays up after that.

"Good morning pretty girl." Lucas said when Brooke walked into the kitchen with Sophia. He had a smile on his face, bigger than Brooke has seen in a while.

"Good morning husband." Brooke said, handing Sophia to Lucas then kissing him.

The house phone rang and Lucas grabbed it.

"it's Nathan." he said, looking at the caller I.D.

He stood up and walked out back.

When Lucas walked back inside about 40 minutes later, Brooke put Sophia down and walked up to him.

"So? What did he say?" she asked

Lucas sighed, he didn't look very happy "I don't know. He told me that he couldn't stay here anymore."

Brooke looked at him "That's all he said?"

"Well, that had to do with Haley, yes." Lucas said "I don't know why the hell he would do that. I mean, does he even understand how hurt she is?"

"Obviously not." Brooke replied.

Over a month has gone by in Tree Hill. Lucas is doing fine. Sophia is almost 2 months, and Nathan still hasn't come back.

"Tyler, Ben is here!" Haley called from the bottom of the steps

Tyler came downstairs with a backpack on his back. He was staying over his friends house tonight.

Haley gave him a kiss and said goodbye.

Brooke and Lucas were going out for the night with the baby. And Haley was just gonna hang around the house.

Haley went out back and started to read on the back porch, until she heard the rain come pounding down. She obviously hasn't watched the weather forecast in a while.

When she was inside, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Haley answered.

It was Brooke. She needed Haley to fax something she forgot.

Haley hung up and looked outside. Her car was in the shop, so she had no choice but to walk….or probably run to Brooke and Lucas'.

Haley put on her raincoat, grabbed an umbrella, and started to walk to their house.

She heard a car beep behind her, and when she turned around to see who it was, she just started to walk faster.

"Haley, wait!" the person called from the car.

Haley stopped and turned towards the car. When it turned off, Nathan got out.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked.

Nathan paused, remembering the last time they were stuck in a rainstorm like this, when he told her how proud he was of her.

"Nathan?" Haley asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I needed to talk to you Hales." Nathan said "When I was here, even before you knew I was here, you looked so happy…" he started

"Yea, I was." she said, becoming shy.

There was a pause, and Nathan was looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Oh Nathan." Haley finally said "Forever……." she shakes her head, not knowing exactly what to see "Forever just turned out to be too long."

He took her hand and held them between his. They were both soaked.

"Haley. Please, just listen to me." Nathan pleaded

"What? What Nathan, do you want to say?" she asked

"Haley, I love you. And I have never stopped loving you…."

"Then why did you leave?" Haley asked "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking…..that you looked like the rest of my life." he told her

"Then why did you go?"

"Because I was scared of that, but then I realized that I love you so much."

"Well, it's obviously a little late now, huh Nathan?" Haley yelled. She was yelling partially over the thunder, but more because she was so mad and upset at him.

"I don't know Haley." Nathan yelled back.

"See! That's the problem! You don't know what you want!" Haley yelled "I waited for you Nathan, I waited ten years! And you never came back!"

"But I came back now did I?"

"Well, why? Why did you come back again?"

"Because, I needed to ask you something!" he yelled at her "But you always have to make things so difficult! You can't just let things go the way they're supposed you! I want you to marry me Haley! I always have, I just didn't know how to ask. This probably isn't the best way, but I need to know Haley, if you think forever is still here."

Haley was stunned. She didn't know what to say.

She was cold, and soaked, and so mad at him.

But when she looked into his eyes, she just kissed him.

Not a small kiss, but a beautiful passionate kiss. A kiss that two people have….only when they are in love.


	8. Chapter 8

5 months later, Nathan moved back to Tree Hill and was living with Haley and Tyler.

They were planning a small wedding. Nothing big. Since they already had two others.

"Mom! Can I go over Ben's now?" Tyler called to Haley who was running the vaccum.

Haley shut it off "Okay sweetie. Call me when you get there to let me know you got there okay, and I want you home by 4:00, okay?"

"Okay. Love you mom." Tyler said, opening the front door

"Love you too baby." Haley said to him before he walked out the door.

As soon as he did, she called Brooke.

"Hey tutor girl." Brooke answered after looking at the caller id.

"Hey tigger. Listen, I was wondering if you could come over. Um, I sorta need you to do something with me." Haley said

"Yea, sure. Is everything okay?" Brooke asked

"It's fine." Haley reassured her.

"I'll be right over." Brooke said before grabbing her jacket and heading to Haley's.

As soon as Brooke got there, she let herself in and walked upstairs to where she heard Haley.

"Tutorgirl! I'm here." Brooke said, walking into Haley and Nathan's room.

"Morning." Haley said to her.

"So, what are you doing that you need my expertise?" Brooke joked.

Haley reached into her purse on the nightstand and pulled out a little box.

Brooke smiled widely "Hales! Are you?" she asked, referring to the pregnancy test Haley was holding.

"I didn't try it. I wanted someone here with me." Haley said nervously.

"Go." Brooke demanded happily, pointing to the bathroom.

Brooke sat nervously on the bed for two reasons. One, for Haley. Two, because of the thing she needed to tell Haley too."

Haley came out a few minutes later. "It says wait 3 minutes." she told Brooke

Haley put it on the nightstand and sat on the other side of Brooke, not wanting to be too close to the test.

Three long minutes went by and Haley nudged Brooke.

"It's your test!" Brooke said.

"I'm scared. You look." Haley whined.

Brooke leaned over to the nightstand and turned around.

"Naley baby!!!!" she yelled.

Haley jumped up and hugged her. "Shhhhh, not too loud." she said, not wanting Nathan to come home and hear them.

They hugged forever and sat back on the bed.

"I'm having a baby." Haley said

"Yes you are." Brooke assured her.

A few minutes later, in the middle of talking about the new baby, Brooke turned to Haley.

"I'm late." she said, out of the blue.

"Wait, what?" Haley asked confused.

"I don't know how. But I am." Brooke told her

"But I thought that you and Lucas…."

"I know. Me too. It's probably just stress or something." Brooke said

"You want to see?" Haley asked going to her purse. "I bought two just in case the other one didn't work."

Brooke nervously smiled "Yea, I guess."

She went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later.

She came out of the bathroom and another three long minutes went by.

"Your turn to look." Brooke said

"Fine." Haley said, leaning over to look at the test. "Oh my god."

"What?" Brooke asked

"You're pregnant."

Brooke and Haley hugged once again. And screamed.

They couldn't believe they were both pregnant, together.

"Our kids are gonna be best friends." Brooke whispered in Haley's ear.

"They sure are."


	9. Chapter 9

The few months have been great for everyone. Brooke and Haley were both 6 months pregnant. Nathan and Lucas were coaching the Ravens together. And Nathan was also the coach for Tyler's basketball team.

"Both of you are gonna be late!" Haley called from the bottom of the stairs, to Nathan and Tyler

"Coming!" they both said in unison.

After they came downstairs, they sat at the kitchen table and ate the pancakes that Haley had made a few minutes before.

They stood up and got their jackets on.

"You two be good." Haley said, as Nathan kissed her

"We will." They replied

"I love you mom." Tyler said, kissing his mom on the cheek

"I love you too baby." Haley told him.

"Always and forever" Nathan said.

In addition, with that, Nathan and Tyler were in the car and on their way to Tyler's basketball practice.

"Dad" Tyler started when they were in the car. Nathan smiled, he still loved the idea of Tyler calling him dad "I was thinking about a present for mom for the baby, and I have the best idea."

"Oh yea?" Nathan asked "And what's that?"

They drove past the café and through the next light, turning on the road towards the school.

"Well" Tyler said, looking out the window "I was thinking that because of------Dad, look out!"

Nathan turned and looked at the car coming through the red light.

He slammed on his breaks and heard a crash.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, do you and Brooke want to come over for dinner?" Haley asked Lucas over the phone.

"Yea, that'd be great. We actually needed to talk to you too." Lucas said

"Yea? About what?" Haley asked

She heard the phone beep.

"Hold that thought Luke, I have another call. Don't go anywhere." She told him

Haley clicked over to the other line "Hello?"

The voice was mumbled on the other end "Yes, this is Mrs. Scott."

A few more words came out of the earpiece. "What? Okay, I'll be right there."

Haley clicked quickly over to the other line.

"Luke, meet me at the hospital." She said before hanging up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley drove to the hospital as fast as possible. She pulled up to the emergency room and ran inside.

She ran to the nurse sitting at the desk "Name please?"

"Nathan and Tyler Scott." Haley replied quickly.

"Well, Nathan is right down here" she said, getting up from her chair to lead Haley to his room "But you cannot see Tyler Scott yet."

"Why?" Haley demanded to know

"You'll have to talk to a doctor about that." The nurse replied

She led Haley to Nathan's room and Haley ran inside.

"Nathan!" she said, and ran up to him

"Oh Haley, I'm so sorry. Where is Tyler?" Nathan said

"I. I don't know." She said with tears in her eyes.

She saw a doctor walk pass the door, kissed Nathan, and ran to the doctor.

"Excuse me?" she said to the doctor "I'm Mrs. Scott. Can you please tell me what's wrong with my son?"

"Mrs. Scott. Could you please step in here?" The doctor asked, leading Haley into a small office.

"What is wrong with my son?"

"Well Mrs. Scott." The doctor started "When he was hit……"

"Hit? By a car?" Haley asked, choking back tears

"You don't know what happened?"

"Doctor, I just got here."

"Your son and husband got hit on the right side of the car. The side of the car pushed into your son, and since he is still small, it injured him pretty badly." The doctor told her

"Will he be okay?" Haley asked

"He is going to have to get an operation as soon as possible. There is a lot of internal bleeding."

"Will he be okay?" Haley asked again, wanting an answer.

The doctor stood up and opened the door "We'll do the best we can."

"Are you kidding me?" Haley yelled, following him into the hallway "You better save my son! I need him and you have to save him!"

Haley felt arms around her and turned to see Lucas. She collapsed into his arms and he held her up.

The doctor just walked away.

"Shhhhh." Lucas said, practically carrying Haley into Nathan's room.

"My baby!" she cried

She sat on the couch next to Nathan's bed.

Nathan, who was not hurt badly, got off the bed and sat next to her too.

Lucas and Nathan, on both sides of Haley, hugged her tight and told her everything would be fine.

But truthfully they didn't know if that was true or not.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it has been so long since the last update. I've been very busy. But I will be updating probably every day with enough reviews!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan got discharged within that same hour that Haley got there.

Lucas finally got in touch with Brooke who was on her way.

Haley wouldn't talk to anyone though. She couldn't. She was so scared and she blamed herself for the crash.

"Hales?" Lucas asked as they were sitting in the waiting room "Do you want some coffee?"

Haley just stared blankly and shook her head no.

Lucas saw Brooke come in the entrance and walked over to her.

"Lucas! What happened?" she asked as he hugged her

"It's Tyler, they were in an accident. But he's gonna be fine. I just know it." Lucas said before sitting down with Brooke.

--------------------------

A few hours later, the doctor let Haley and Nathan go in to see Tyler. Nathan let Haley go in first.

The doctor warned them that he looked pretty beat up…..and he was in a coma.

"Hi baby." Haley said, holding back tears.

She went and sat next to her son. He didn't look like her son though. He wasn't smiling, or laughing like always. He was just laying there.

"Baby, you need to wake up for mommy. Please baby." Haley said, tears started to run down her face.

Haley sat there for another three hours until Nathan finally came in the room.

Haley was asleep in the chair, her head on Tyler's bed.

"Hales." Nathan said, stroking Haley's hair.

She sat up with a tear stained face. She wiped her eyes as best she could and stood up.

"Why don't we get a cup of coffee." Nathan suggested.

Haley shook her head "I can't leave him Nathan. I just can't."

He took her head in his hands "He's gonna wake up Hales, it's all gonna be fine."

Haley buried her head in Nathan's chest as he stroked her hair.

"I don't know Nathan. I just don't know."

----------------------

It has been almost a week and Tyler has not woken up. Haley hasn't left the hospital once. She barely eats and barely talks. She just sits with Tyler all day and night.

"Hey birthday boy." Haley said, walking into Tyler's room. "Can you believe that you are eleven already buddy? I can't" she sat down next to him and took his hand "I remember when you were little, and all you ever did was play basketball, just like your dad. You even tried to play in the middle of the night when it was raining. And I told you that you would get sick, and you said to me that you were invincible, and that nothing could ever hurt you, no matter what." Haley got tears in her eyes "I need you to be that person again baby. You need to wake up, and be invincible. We all miss you Tyler." Haley took a deep breath "I can't live without you."

Haley kissed Tyler's hand.

A few hours later, Nathan came in and was sitting with Haley.

They heard a beeping noise and the doctors rushed in.

"What's wrong?" Haley yelled to the doctors.

A nurse came up to Haley and put her arms around her shoulders, leading her to the hallway. Haley fought to get back in the room with Tyler. "What's wrong with my baby boy? Please, what's wrong?" she begged

Haley called Lucas, and a few minutes later he was running into the waiting room.

"Lucas!" Haley cried, falling into his arms. He helped her to a couch and they sat down.

"I can't lose him Luke, I just can't." she cried.

"You're not going too. It'll be okay." He told her, hugging her tight. Hoping to shield her from the pain.

"Where's Nate?" she asked

"He's stuck in traffic, he's trying to get here soon." Lucas told her, still hugging her tight.

About 10 minutes later, Nathan ran inside, running up to Haley. He hugged her and sat down, holding her hand tight.

After about an hour, the doctor came out. Lucas, Nathan, and Haley all stood up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" the doctor said quietly

"How is my son?" Nathan asked quickly

"Mr. Scott, Tyler had a clot near his heart. It cut off all oxygen leading to the heart. We couldn't revive him." The doctor said sadly

Haley just stared blankly at the doctor

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott. There was nothing we could do" he told them before walking away.

Haley sunk to the floor and curled her legs up to her chest as close as she could because of the baby bump. She didn't cry, she just sat there. Not believing what the doctor had said.

About an hour later, Nathan got up off the couch, wiped his eyes, and sat on the floor next to Haley.

"Hales? Why don't we get home?" Nathan said quietly

Haley shook her head, but Nathan reached for her anyways. He lifted her up and supported her as they walked out to the car. He got her into the car and put on her seat belt. After Nathan shut the door, Haley leaned her head against the window and looked up at the sky.

"Happy birthday buddy" she whispered, hoping it would get to heaven to her son.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But more chapters will come quicker with comments! Thanks!

Brooke and Haley are now 9 months pregnant. Both girls look like they are going to pop. Haley is still grieving about her son, but is better then she has been.

"Lucas! Pick up some pickles please!" Brooke called to Lucas, who was walking out the door.

"And chocolate!" Haley called back.

The two girls were propped on the couch; eating and watching The Notebook.

By the time Lucas and Nathan got home, both girls were hysterical watching the movie. Lucas and Nathan just laughed.

"Here's your pickles pretty girl." Lucas said "And Hales, here's your chocolate."

"That's okay." Both girls replied at the same time.

Lucas sat on the couch and sighed. This happened every time.

After the movie was over, Haley turned to Nathan "Can we go take a walk?"

Nathan looked at her "Hales, I don't know how long you'd last out there. You're due any day now."

"Yea Lucas, let's go take a walk!" Brooke said happily.

"Brooke." Lucas said

"Oh c'mon you two. Stop being babies." Haley whined.

Both guys sighed "Fine. Let's go." Lucas said to them, helping his wife up. Nathan did the same.

The four started walking to the door, but Haley stopped quickly.

"I'm not going for a walk." Haley said simply.

Brooke pouted "Whyyyy?"

"Because, my baby is coming." Haley told her.

Nathan and Luke looked at each other, and then helped Haley to the car. Nathan ran across the street and got the baby bag.

"Lucas! Can we go!" Brooke asked happily, already sitting next to Haley in the car.

"I was hoping we would." Lucas said as him and Nathan got in a drove to the hospital.

Within five hours, Nathan ran out into the waiting room where Lucas and Brooke had been sitting.

"It's a girl!" he said happily.

Brooke stood up as fast as her baby let her. "Awwwwwww."

Nathan smiled even wider "You want to come in?"

Brooke waddled in with Lucas trailing behind her. Haley was sitting up with her little girl in her arms.

"Tutormom, she's beautiful." Brooke said quietly, touching the babies head.

"Isn't she?" Haley said happy.

"What's her name?" Lucas asked.

"Julie." Haley replied "Julie Brooke Scott."

------------------

Within two weeks, there was yet another Scott!

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled in the delivery room "You know that this is all your fault!"

"What is pretty girl?" he asked

"This baby! If you just learned to keep your hands to yourself!" she yelled as a contraction came.

Lucas just laughed.

Eight hours later, Lucas and Brooke were jumping for joy.

Haley couldn't get to the hospital because of Julie, but Nathan was outside.

Lucas waved him in.

"Erin Paige, say hi to your Uncle Nate." Brooke said when Nathan walked in.

"Brooke, she's beautiful." Nathan said as his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and handed the phone to Brooke.

"Tutormom!" Brooke said when she answered the phone.

"Brooke! How is the baby?" Haley asked

"It's a girl tutormom! We have two beautiful girls." Brooke said happily.

-----------------


	12. Chapter 12

New Chapter! More updates with more comments!

Thanks for Reading!

----------------------

"Julie Brooke Scott, you get down here right now!" Haley called to Julie.

"Coming." Julie yelled back, running down the stairs.

------------

Julie and Erin are 17 and are graduating soon from Tree Hill High. Both girls are exactly like their mothers.

-----------

Haley kissed her daughter as she walked out the door and across the street to meet her best friend before school.

When she walked in the door, she walked straight to the kitchen "Morning Aunt Brooke."

"Hey Julie, Erin will be down in a sec." Brooke said, handing Julie a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks." Julie said before sitting down next to Lucas.

"Hey Uncle Luke." Julie said.

When Lucas didn't answer, she waved her hand under is eyes and he looked at her.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep last night." Lucas said

"Why?" Julie asked

"Because of your big class and all the papers I had to grade." Lucas joked.

"Mom, I can't find my shoes." Erin said as soon as she walked downstairs.

"Haven't seen them." Brooke said to her, handing her pancakes as well.

Erin grunted before finding them under the couch just as a car honked in the driveway.

Erin and Julie got up and said goodbye to Brooke and Lucas, before going outside to the driveway and getting into the car.

"Hey button." The boy driving said.

"Hi boyfriend.' Erin replied back, kissing him.

Julie got in the back seat where another boy was sitting.

------------

Ryan and Noah are best friends. They have been the stars of the football team since freshman year. Ryan and Erin have been going out for 3 years now. Julie and Noah are just friends.

-----------

Because of the amount of English teachers at Tree Hill High, Julie and Erin got stuck with Lucas.

"Okay everyone, sit down." Lucas said quickly, arranging the papers on his desk "How is everyone doing on the book?"

A few people mumbled.

"That good, huh?" Lucas said "Well since its towards the end of the year, and obviously none of you are reading it, I'm not gonna make you guys read it anymore."

There was a sigh of relief throughout the classroom. "Instead" Lucas started "I have something fun for you to do."

Everyone sat up as Lucas passed around a box with papers in it. "We did this in high school, and I figured you guys could do it too."

He explained to the class about the names in the box.

"And you will all get a piece of paper for you to ask the other person in your group. Take pictures, have fun. Just don't leave school grounds."

When Julie wasn't looking, Erin switched papers with her.

"Okay everyone, get with your person and off you go." Lucas said, sitting at his desk.

Julie looked at her paper and walked over to Noah "Well, I guess we're together." she said

"Good." he said smiling as they walked out of the classroom "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Keep walking." Noah told her.

They walked outside and over to the football fields. "No one will be out here all day."

Julie smiled and sat next to Noah in the middle of the field.

"Okay first question." he said "Tell the other person a secret."

Julie smiled "Let's see…..I'm scared of spiders."

Noah laughed "That's not a secret!"

"Is so." she said back, trying not to smile.

"Nope. Fourth grade, there was a spider on your desk and you freaked out." he told her.

"Damn, I thought you wouldn't remember" she joked.

"Okay, my turn" Noah said "I always wanted to be a writer."

"A writer, huh?" Julie asked, interested.

"Yea, you know for newspapers and stuff." Noah said

"I never knew that." Julie told him

"It was a secret." he told her with a smirk. "Next question, what are you scared most of in life?"

Julie thought about it "Not living up to what I have the potential to do."

They went through the other questions in a breeze. The last question came.

"The last question……Make up your own question." Noah said

Julie laughed "Okay, hmmmm."

Noah lied down on the grass, his hands on the back of his head.

Julie started the question "If you could be with anyone in the world, who would it be?"

Noah sat up and looked at her "Truthfully?"

"Truthfully."

"You."


	13. Chapter 13

Here is a short chapter just to keep you updated! More updates with more reviews!

-------------

Julie walked home from school today, well she more like skipped. She was so happy about her and Noah. He had asked her to go out to dinner tonight, and she couldn't wait.

Noah was walking home too, and he felt a pat on his back, he turned around and saw Ryan.

"Good job man!" Ryan said

Noah just smiled

"See, told you that she liked you too……since we were 5." Ryan told him, nudging him.

"Yea, I guess you were right." Noah admitted, turning up his driveway.

"Have fun!" Ryan told him as Erin walked up behind him.

"But not too much fun!" Erin called to him.

Noah laughed and shut the door.

"So, do you have plans tonight?" Ryan asked, turning to take Erin's hands in his.

"You mean other than with my boyfriend?" Erin asked

"Good. Because we are going somewhere special." Ryan told her.

Erin jumped up "Where?"

"You'll see." Noah said, starting to walk down the street.

"C'mon Ry! I don't like surprises!" Erin whined, running after him.

--------------

Noah walked over to Julie's house at 8 and knocked on the door"

Haley answered "Noah" she said happily "C'mon in. Julie will be down in a minute"

Noah came in with Haley and sat with her in the living room. Nathan came out a few minutes later.

"Hey Noah." Nathan said, walking over to him.

"Hi Coach." Noah said politely.

Julie came down the stairs, she took Noah's breath away every time he saw her.

"Hi Noah." She said quietly

Noah stood up and said hello.

"Don't be too late." Haley said

"And be careful." Nathan added.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." Julie said before walking out the door.

After the door shut, Haley and Nathan sat on the couch, Haley put her head on Nathan's chest.

"Remember when we were Julie's age?" Nathan asked, stroking Haley's hair.

Haley nodded "We were married and pregnant." She joked

Nathan laughed. "And no one thought we'd make it."

"And here we are."

"Always and forever."


	14. Chapter 14

Here is a short chapter, just so I can keep you updates! A longer update tomorrow with enough reviews!

-------------

"So." Julie said when they were walking down the street "Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" Noah asked

Julie shrugged "It doesn't matter."

"Good." Noah said "Then follow me."

Julie and Noah walked for a while, until they came to a huge house on a hill.

"Why are we here?" Julie asked

They all called this house the 'mansion of Tree Hill' and no one knew who lived there.

"C'mon." Noah said, opening the gate that led to the enormous house.

"Noah." Julie said.

It was dark and he was walking faster "Noah!" she yelled, catching up to him and laughing.

"Almost there." Noah said a few minutes later. Getting up to the top of the hill was no fun.

"Noah, isn't this against the law?" Julie asked  
But Noah just kept walking.

They walked to the back of the house and into the woods.

"Is now the part when you kill me?" Julie joked. Although she still had no clue where they were going.

"Almost there." Noah told her

They walked through a path in the woods for what seemed like forever. But then, they came to a clearing. Trees were all around them but the clearing was huge, it was like a meadow.

"How did you know this was here?" Julie asked

"The mansion…it's my grandparents house." Noah stated "My mom used to bring me out here all the time."

"How come?" she asked as he sat down on the grass.

She sat next to him and he pointed to the stars.

"Noah. This is beautiful." Julie said quietly, looking at the sky. There were no houses around and you could see all the stars it looked like.

When Noah touched Julie's face, it looked like all the stars twinkled over them.

Then he kissed her. Quickly at first, then more slowly and passionately.

After they lied back on the grass, Noah gave Julie his jacket and kissed her once more.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is a little short but I will update again tonight! Please leave your reviews for quicker updates! Thanks for reading

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they lied back on the grass, Noah gave Julie his jacket and kissed her once more.

Noah brought Julie home by curfew. He walked her to the front porch and kissed her before turning and leaving.

Julie's phone beeped as soon as Noah left, she walked up to her room and opened her phone.

_You two are so going out…officially! _Said the text from Erin.

Julie laughed and walked to the light switch, switching it on and off a few times. She looked into Erin's bedroom from her window and saw Erin flick the lights back, that was their way to say goodnight.

------------------

It has been 2 wonderful months since Noah and Julie started officially going out and it's been going great. Julie is head over heels in love with him and he treats her like she's his own flesh and blood.

Noah, Julie, Erin, and Ryan were hanging out at Noah's house. His parents were on vacation so they had the big house to themselves.

"Me an Erin are going out back." Julie told the boys, who were cleaning up the kitchen for the girls.

Julie and Erin sat out back "You look so happy." Erin said to her best friend.

Julie smiled a big happy smile "I am Erin, I really am."

Back inside, Noah and Ryan went into the other room.

"Noah, you need to tell her." Ryan told Noah

"I can't. She's been so happy. We've been happy. I can't do that to her." Noah said sadly.

"If you love her, you'll tell her, because she'll be there for you. She'll help you through it along with me and Erin. Because you're gonna get through this, okay? It'll all be okay."

Later that night, Ryan and Erin went home. Ryan pulled Erin out of the house so that Noah and Julie could talk.

Noah was sitting on the couch with Julie's head in his lap.

"Jules, can I talk to you?" Noah asked, trying to smile.

Julie sat up and looked closely at Noah "Sure."

When Noah didn't say anything, Julie backed off "Noah, is everything okay?"

"No, actually." Noah truthfully told her.

"Why? What's wrong?" Julie asked quietly.

"I'm…..I'm sick Julie." Noah said.

"Sick." Julie said simply "How sick?"

"I have leukemia Julie." Noah said.

Julie tried to process what the love of her life was telling her "Cancer."

Noah nodded ever so slightly.

"Oh my god." Julie said quietly, but she knew she had to stay strong.

She hugged Noah tight and he fell apart. He's accepted the fact that he was sick, he never cried about it or got upset, but after seeing the hurt in Julie's eyes, he just broke down.

Julie held him close "Shhhh. It's okay honey. It's gonna be okay. Don't worry. We're gonna get through this.


	16. Chapter 16

Julie fell asleep on Noah's lap last night. When she woke up this morning, Noah was gone. She sat up and put the blanket around her, it was cold.

She looked throughout the house for Noah, and finally found him on the rooftop deck, looking out at the water below.

"Noah." Julie whispered, handing him a cup of coffee.

Noah didn't say anything for a while, but Julie didn't mind.

"Noah, what can I do?" Julie asked quietly.

Noah took her hands in his "You're doing what you can. Being there for me when I need you. At this point, that's all I can ask."

Julie kissed him slowly.

"I have a doctor's appointment in an hour." Noah informed her "You want to come?"

Julie knew he needed her, and she needed him, she nodded.

"Hi Noah." The doctor said, motioning for Noah to follow him into the room.  
Noah took Julie's hand and walked into the office. Julie sat silently as the doctor ran tons of tests. Then the doctor left for a good hour, before finally returning.

"Well Noah, I wish I had better news." The doctor said sadly.

Noah squeezed Julie's hand tight.

"The cancer has spread considerably in the past few weeks." The doctor said.

"What does that mean?" Noah asked "Can you get rid of it?"

"Well, not at this point." The doctor told him.

Noah's eyes started to water "You mean you're just gonna let the cancer take over my body!" he yelled.

Julie just stroked his hand, trying to stay as strong as she could.

"Well, maybe not." The doctor said, which confused Noah even more "You see, there is this new procedure, but it can only be used when the cancer gets to the worst possible point."

"You're kidding" Noah mumbled.

"We can't do it before a certain point in the spread of the cancer cells. I'm sorry Noah, but that's our only hope."

Noah took a deep breath "How long until I get to the worst point?"

"Could be 2 weeks, could be 2 months"

Noah and Julie drove silently home.

------------

2 weeks later the symptoms got much worse. Since no one could get in touch with Noah's parents, Julie has been staying with him. Haley's been coming over every day too.

Julie has gotten about as much sleep as Noah since she's up with him all night when he gets sick.

Tonight was a bad night, Noah was on the edge of the bed, vomiting every five minutes.

"Shhhhh. It's okay." Julie assured him as she wiped his face with a wash cloth. Noah was so overtired that he could barely sit up by himself.

Julie called Haley to come over and help her…she couldn't do it on her own anymore.

"Honey." Haley said as she walked in, Noah had his head on her lap "How's he doing?"

"Worse then ever." Julie told her mom.

Haley helped Julie all night. By the next morning, Noah stopped vomiting as much.

"Mrs. Scott." Noah said quietly to Haley who was sitting on the chair next to the bed "I have a question."

"What is it?" Haley asked, trying to smile for him.

"I…..I want to marry your daughter."

Haley gave him a very confused look.

"Mrs. Scott, I know we're young, and we haven't been dating for long, but she's been my best friend. And I need her to know that, I want to marry her, just in case I…….don't….make it." Noah said, choking off tears at the end.

Haley thought about it for a moment. "Are you sure you want to do this? What if….I mean, when you get better is this gonna be what you want?"

"Mrs. Scott, I've thought about this since I found out about the cancer. I love your daughter more than anything in the world. And I want to spend the rest of my life….no matter how long that is, with her."

Haley smiled "Have you talked to Julie about it?"

Noah shook his head, "I wanted your approval first."

"Well" Haley said


	17. Chapter 17

Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! They are really motivating. Please keep them coming!

Julie walked into Noah's room a while later, and Noah was looking out the window.

"How you feeling?" Julie asked, stroking his arm.

When he didn't answer, she sat down next to him "Noah."

He finally averted his gaze back to her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him

"Flowers." He answered.

"Flowers?" she questioned.

He took her hand "Flowers for our wedding."

Julie laughed "Thinking ahead?"

He shook his head and kissed her hand "Julie, I love you. And I…..i don't know how much longer I'll be around, so….I want you to marry me….so that we can be together."

Julie let a tear fall down her cheek.

"So, what do you say?" he asked

Julie kissed him slowly at first, then more passionately.

"Is that a yes?" he asked her with a smile.

She smiled again and kissed him once more.

It surely wasn't the wedding Julie imagined, but as long as she was with Noah, she didn't care.

Noah was too sick to get out of bed, so they had a minister come over and marry them right in their bedroom. The only people present other then the bride and groom were Nathan and Haley.

That night, after Nathan and Haley had gone home, Julie sat next to Noah in bed.

"Noah." Julie said, snuggling up next to him.

"Yea?"

"We're married" she said, her eyebrows raised

He laughed "Crazy, huh?"

"What do you think the doctor's gonna say tomorrow?" she asked

"He'll say we're crazy." He said to her.

She smiled at him "No, I met about the cancer."

Noah's smile faded "Truthfully, I don't know Jules, I'm….scared."

Julie hugged Noah tight "Me too Noah. Me too."

The next morning, Haley came over to help Julie and Noah get to the hospital. Once they got there, the doctor brought Noah right in.

"Hey Noah. How you feeling?" the doctor asked

Noah shrugged.

"Not good." Julie informed the doctor "He's sick all the time. Please do something, I can't see him like this.'

The doctor ran some tests and came back a while later "Well Noah, I have some good news."

Julie and Noah sat up and took hands as the doctor went on "The cancer is getting worse, but that means we can use the operation to get rid of it."

Julie jumped up she was so happy "Thank you doctor! Thank you so much!"

The doctor sat down on his chair "There is one problem though."

"What is it?" Noah asked, still smiling

"You will not be able to have children." He informed them.

Noah heard Julie gasp and he put his head in his hands.

"I'll let you two talk for a few minutes." The doctor said before shutting the door.

Noah sighed "Julie, I'm so sorry."

"Oh Noah. It's not your fault." She told him.

"But this screws up everything. Either I get the operation and we can never have a family. Or I don't and I die in a couple weeks." Noah said

"Damn it Noah, you're getting the operation. I can't lose you." She started to cry "I don't care if we can't have kids, I just want you, okay? Do you understand that Noah? You are getting the operation. You have to."

When the doctor came back in, they discussed the operation. The doctor explained that the operation is only a one day thing, but Noah will be sick for at least 3 weeks. They both understood and agreed. The operation would be in a few days. Noah would stay in the hospital for observation until then.

"I'm gonna be okay Julie." Noah said to his wife on the way to the operating room "We're gonna be okay."

"I love you so much. I'll be out here when you get out." She promised before kissing him.

"I love you too. Until the end of time."


	18. Chapter 18

Noah was home the next day, although he slept most of the time…and when he wasn't sleeping he was getting sick.

"Just three more weeks of this." Haley assured Julie when she walked in the house.

"Three more weeks." Julie repeated.

The next three weeks went by slower then ever. Until one day, finally, Noah wasn't sick anymore.

"Let's take a walk." He said happily to Julie who was getting dressed.

"Are you sure you're up for that?" she asked him, concerned.

He nodded with a smile "Yea, I need some fresh air."

Noah held onto Julie tight as they walked outside. Noah hasn't been outside in almost a month.

"I never thought I'd enjoy a day of clouds as much as I do now." He told her.

--------

The next morning, Noah was taking a long time. Finally, he came out of the bedroom.

Julie sighed and grabbed her bag "Let's go. We're gonna be late for school, it's our first day back, remember."

Julie, Noah, Erin, and Ryan all met at Noah's locker.

"So, does everyone in school know about the marriage?" Julie asked.

Ryan shook his head "Surprisingly, Erin kept her mouth shut, so you two can start the announcement. That's when the rumors start."

Julie and Noah laughed and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked to class. After the teacher and students settled in, the teacher looked directly at Noah and Julie.

"Well, I haven't seen either of you in a while. How are you feeling Noah?" the teacher asked.

"Great. Thanks." Noah said with a smile.

"And Ms. Scott?" the teacher asked "Where have you been."

"Taking care of-----um----" she paused.

"Her husband." Noah finished, holding up his hand so everyone could see the gold band around his finger.

Everyone in the class started to talk.

"Well, I guess congratulation is in order." The teacher said in a dull tone, obviously not amused by the news.

After the teacher got everyone settled down, she finally started teaching.

At lunch, the four friends walked into the cafeteria. Noah and Julie have never been stared down so long by so many people.

"Okay, how long is this gonna last?" Julie asked her friends…and husband, at the lunch table.

Noah sighed "Hopefully not long."

"So." Erin said with a grin "We have to have a party!"

Julie and Noah laughed "Another one?"

Erin clapped her hands together "This party is actually for a reason! Actually, two. It can be a marriage party…which you're usually supposed to have before the marriage…but, oh well. And we can also raise money for the hospital bills!"

Julie and Noah just smiled "You really don't have to do this." Julie told her.

"Jul, it's a party!" Erin alleged "Why wouldn't I want to!"

Noah slipped his hand around Julie's waist as they walked to their lockers. Everyone stared at them, but the married couple just ignored it, it obviously was gonna last a while.

Erin ran up to their locker "Okay, party tomorrow night at Ryan's beach house! His parents are out for the weekend!"

Julie, we're already late for our own party." Noah said, walking into the bathroom where Julie was finishing her make-up.

"Alright, I'm coming." She said as he took her hand

"So, how many people are supposed to be here?" Julie asked as they pulled in front of the house.

"Erin said 50." Noah said, surprised.

"There are about 100 cars outside! There must be tons of people here." Julie sighed "Oh well, let's go."

Julie and Noah held hands as they walked inside, when they did, everyone clapped.

Erin ran up and hugged them both "Well, pool's open, ocean's warm, and drinks are at the tiki bar. Have fun!"

Noah and Julie laughed as Noah's football friends called him over, he looked at Julie who pushed him towards them "I'm gonna go find Erin again, I'll meet up with you soon."

Julie smiled at everyone who congratulated her, and walked around to find Erin. When she walked passed one boy, he smiled rather cockily at him, she turned to walk away, and he grabbed her arm.

When she tried to pull away, he just held harder "Let go of me." She said sternly.

"Aw, is the little wife here scared?" he mocked.

"Get the hell away from me." She said, trying to pull her arm down. But he was too strong, he pushed her into the guest room, and locked the door behind him. When she screamed, he put his hand over her mouth. She kicked, until he pinned her on the bed and started to kiss her, when she didn't kiss him back, he slapped her. When he took his mouth off of hers, she screamed "Please! Someone!"

"The music out there is too loud. Plus everyone is drunk, no one's gonna notice that Mrs. Bride is missing." He said to her.

He slapped her again, and started to take off her shirt.

"Please!" she begged, weaker now "Someone! Please help me!"


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! I haven't updated because the reviews haven't been to great, so here's a short chapter to keep you up to date! Please leave more reviews for quicker/longer updates!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Erin." Noah walked up to Erin "Have you seen Julie?"

Erin shook her head "I haven't seen her since you first got here."

Noah took out his cell phone and dialed her number, when no one picked up, he walked around.

"Have you seen Julie?" he asked at least a dozen people, and everyone shook their heads.

"I saw her in there." one boy pointed to a bedroom door.

Noah ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Julie!" he yelled, instinct knowing she was in there "Honey, are you in there?"

When he waited a few more seconds, and there was no answer, he finally got the door opened. Julie lay curled under the sheet in sobs, and a boy was jumping around the room putting his clothes back on.

"Oh god." Noah ran up to his wife.

"Noah!" Julie said weakly 'Help."

"I'm here baby." He told her before walking over to the half-clothed boy and punching him in the face as he fell against the floor.

"What the hell did you do to my wife?!" Noah yelled, towering over the boy.

"C'mon man! We were just fooling around!" he said, getting on his feet.

"Just fooling around? You raped my wife! What the hell is wrong with you?" Noah yelled "Get out of this house! And you better run the next time I see you!"

Once th boy ran out of the room, scared to death, Noah ran over to Julie, who hasn't moved.

"Oh baby." He cried, helping her sit up, the sheet wrapped tight around her. A few seconds later, Erin ran it.

"Julie! Oh my god, honey." Erin ran to her best friend "I'll go pull the car around." She said to Noah.

Noah got Julie dressed and Erin ran back inside to help Julie to her feet and to the car. The whole car ride home, Julie didn't say a word.

"Honey, what happened?" Erin asked Julie when Noah ran to the store.'

Julie didn't say anything for a few moments "He almost raped me." She said quietly "But Noah came just in time."

"I'm…I'm so sorry. If I just stayed with you or maybe---."

"It's not your fault." Julie took Erin's hand "Don't blame yourself, please."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Julie!" Noah shouted as his wife ran into his arms. Noah was visiting family for the weekend, and had just walked in the door..

It has been five days since the night of the party, Julie has actually been okay about it, figuring that she might as well just move on.

"Julie?" Noah looked around for his wife, and finally stopped in the kitchen when his wife was walking out of the bathroom.

"Julie! Oh honey, I missed you." He ran up to her "And I have a surprise!"

"What?"

"I got into USC! We can go together!" he said happily.

"Noah?"

"Yea? Aren't you happy?"

"Honey, I love you."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys, so I thought I finished this story so I never bothered to update, but then I realized that I didn't finish it! So I'm going to start updating much more, and see how long I want to continue this. Thanks so much for reading

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're…you're…pregnant?" Noah barely got out the words.

Julie attempted a smile and walked over to her husband. But Noah turned on his heel and walked out the door.

A few minutes later, Erin and Ryan were at Julie's door.

"Jul, what's wrong?" Erin asked as soon as she saw her.

They all sat on the couch, Julie in the middle.

"Please don't be mad." Julie said

"Why would we be mad?" Ryan asked

Julie took a deep breath "I'm….pregnant."

Erin jumped off the couch "Oh my god! Julie! This is soooooo great! Wait, I thought Noah couldn't have kids?"

"It must've happened before the surgery." Julie said, smiling at her friend's happiness.

"Ohhhhh Julie! This is gonne be great! Wait, where's Noah?" Erin blurted out.

"He…he left." Julie said sadly as Ryan put his arm around her.

"He must be scared Jul." Ryan told her, wiping her eyes "He'll be okay."

------------------------

Julie wasn't in the mood to stay by herself that night, so she went to sleep over at Erin's.

"We haven't had a sleepover in forever." Julie said to Erin, walking into the house.

"Ugh I know. We haven't really done anything lately together." Erin told her, throwing Julie's things on the floor and sitting at the stool in the kitchen, Julie followed.

"I know, I'm sorry Erin, really I am." Julie told her best friend.

"Jules, there's nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault that everything has happened." Erin said as Brooke and Lucas walked in.

"Hey you two." Brooke said, hugging the girls "Julie, I was starting to wonder where you've been." She smiled.

Julie and Erin stayed in the kitchen for a little while longer until Brooke and Lucas told them to come watch a movie in the living room with them. Julie made popcorn and Erin brought out the drinks.

"Let's watch Breakfast at Tiffany's!" Erin squealed.

"Again??" Lucas asked his daughter "Every time we have movie night we watch it."

Brooke kissed her husband on the cheek "Well maybe because it's the cutest love story ever!" kissing him again.

"Mom! Dad!" Erin yelled, throwing popcorn at them.

Brooke laughed "Sorry you two, I think we're gonna go upstairs." She said, standing up and walking towards the stairs, Lucas following.

"Ew!" Erin yelled loudly as her parents laughed.

Julie smiled but Erin knew she wasn't too interested in anything except Noah and the baby. Erin walked out into the kitchen as the movie was in the middle and she called Noah and Ryan to tell them to come over, not telling them Julie was there, although they both figured she was.

About 10 minutes later the front door opened and the two boys walked in the living room where the girls were on the couch. When Erin saw them walk in, she got up, smiled at Noah, and walked with Ryan out into the other room. Noah just stood still for a second, staring at Julie, who stared right back, a few moments later, he walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked at him and as he put his arms around her she started to cry, he held her and told her not to worry, that everything was going to be just fine, hoping he was telling her the truth.

Julie sat up and wiped her eyes when Nathan and Haley walked in the back door.

"Sweetheart?" Haley said surprise "I didn't expect to see you here. Where's Brooke and Luke?" but as Haley walked closer she realized her daughter had been crying "Honey….what's wrong?"

Julie looked at Noah, then back at her parent's.

"Let's go back to your house and talk." Noah offered, taking Julie's hand as the walked next door, Haley and Nathan asking what was wrong.

The four walked inside and sat at the dining room table "Julie, Noah, tell us what's wrong." Nathan said calmly.

"Dad…." Julie started taking a deep breath "I know you're gonna hate me for this but….."

"Julie…" Haley wanted an answer.

"I'm pregnant."

Haley and Nathan stared at their daughter and son-in-law, before Nathan finally spoke up "Julie, what were you thinking? I mean, I know you're married now but it doesn't mean you two are ready to start a family."

"Do you think we planned this?" Julie asked defensively

"Julie, calm down." Haley said quickly "We just can't believe you weren't more careful. You know how much we warned you about this."

Julie stood up "I know Mom, but there's nothing we can do abut it now, is there? I'm having a baby Mom, Dad, I hope maybe you'd be happy for me." She started to walk out the door.

"Julie Scott!" Nathan yelled "Don't walk out that door!"

Julie stopped in her tracks, looking at Noah who was still seated at the table.

Nathan walked over slowly to his daughter "You are not leaving this house tonight, we're having a long talk."

Noah stood up and walked towards the door, wanting to get out of there.

"Oh no, don't think you're getting out of this one." Nathan said to Noah.

Noah sighed and followed Nathan and Haley and his wife into the living room for their nice long chat….which was anything but nice.

----------------------------------

Brooke and Lucas five days since the night of the party, Julie has actually been okay about it, figuring that she might as well just move on.

"Julie?" Noah looked around for his wife, and finally stopped in the kitchen when his wife was walking out of the bathroom.

"Julie! Oh honey, I missed you." He ran up to her "And I have a surprise!"

"What?"

"I got into USC! We can go together!" he said happily.

"Noah?"

"Yea? Aren't you happy?"

"Honey, I love you."

"What's laid in each other's arms, almost asleep, when Lucas whispered to Brooke.

"Brooke." He whispered in her hair, stroking her hair "Go I my nightstand and get the envelope that's in there."

"Too….tired." she whispered tiredly

"It's a surprise.' He said with a smile.

Brooke popped up and ran to the nightstand "I love surprises!" she practically yelled, finding the envelope and opening it.

IT took her a second to realize what it was "Lucas Scott!" she squealed, jumping onto the bed and onto her husband "I can't believe you did this!"

"We need a vacation, don't you think?" he asked, kissing her.

She smiled "I love you broody."

"I love you too pretty girl."


End file.
